The Ice Queen's Origin
by Ms.lollie
Summary: A fan's recognition of the Ice queen, and a possibility for the characters back story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had always been interested in Adventure time, for the fact that is was a cute little show. It had smooth and wonderful looking animation, good voice acting and character development, and it always gave me a sort of nostalgic feeling, with which I could not even begin to describe in true enough words. One of the neatest episodes was the gender swap one, where the Ice King kidnaps Finn and Jake, the main characters of the show, and forces them to read his "fan fictions" about Finn, Jake, and all the other characters in the show as their opposite genders.

The main characters of the Ice King's story are Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen. Now this is where I got really interested in the story, from other episodes of Adventure time, we learn all about the Ice King, and since I was so interested by his own "creations," I wanted to learn more about the Ice Queen in particular, and after some research, I discovered very little about her. So, since there is so little about the Ice Queen, I would like to take it upon my self to make a back story for her. Though I am not the best story-teller, it will be my own creations of a sort, and I will like it even if it is complete rubbish.

If you wish to judge it, so be it, but please try be gentle, I have the weakest of confidence and I am being barely held together by my reassurement. So, I have at my self, let us begin.

* * *

Much before the beginning of Aaa, there was the world, big and blue with little dashes of green land all over it, and this world was known as Earth. In this world, there were people, people formed from millions of years of evolution, made to withstand the worst of Earth, but preferred to live the easy life. These people split up the world by seventh, and forced away from each other by power and culture from the places they lived. We go to one of these seven places, one of most powerful and demanding, Europe, The United Kingdom, to be more precise. This story follows one of the billions of people in Earth, the thousands of people in the United Kingdom, and tells her most peculiar story.

Simone Petrikov, born into a family of explorers and crafters, she her self was a jewelry maker, living with her fiancé, Benny Walch, an explorer him self. She was quite the beauty, having particularly long, brown hair, and a figure that resembled an oddly made pear. She was good at figuring out what thing went with what, so her clothe choice was always the best out there, but she sadly couldn't work with fabric all that well, the inability to hold the scissors straight, not being able to handle the cloth right, her clothes always came out ragged and ready for the unemployed. She was more than lucky to be good at jewelry, having all the luck was her thing.

She and her fiancé lived the high life, being right next to the royalty, Simone got to show off all her wonders to the queen by making all sorts of beautiful and exotic jewelry. The two were the best of friends from working together for 4 long years when I speak of, though they also had known each other before her royalty had become queen, being the best of friends in private school.

With all the luck on her side, all of it, Simone had the best life anyone could ask for.

* * *

One fine day, Simone was working on a wonderful gold and Lapis lazuli choker, when one of the queen's closets guards, Adam McTrillin, came into her work shop.

"'Cuse me, madam, but the queen wishes to give you an invitation to her royalty's winter ball. You know the one, right? Me 'n' the other guards have planned out security for the past month for this thin'," Adam said, taking off his helmet to talk more freely.

Simone was much to busy to look up at him, making marks on the gold plating of her work, but she still managed to give him an icy cold conversation "Mhm, right. yeah, I know the one, tell her yes, I will be coming," she said, putting her hair behind her ear again to keep it from her face.

Adam was a little off put by her words, but he was the type who wanted to be everyone's friend, so he dragged the dead conversation on, "Soo... Whattcha working on there, miss?" he said, looking over Simone's shoulder for a better look.

"Just a gold choker, nothing special," She said, picking up a half curly and loopy gold chain, the other half without a sign of curliness or loopiness, and an oval piece of Lapis lazuli in the middle of the half done chain. She was half way done now, so she put the chain in a bucket of water to cool down, making sure not to mess with the loops too much, laid off until she got back to it. "So what's this I hear about the winter ball?" Simone said, a little sarcastic since she and the guard both knew everyone in the kingdom knew about this event.

Adam sadly didn't catch the sarcasm, and continued like Simone knew nothing about it, "Oh! Well, it's a ball the queen is holding to celebrate winter coming, I thought you would know, being her friend and all." he said, looking into the bucket Simone had but the chain into, admiring the handy work on the bigger loops.

With a slap of her hand against her face, Simone looked back up to see Adam admiring her work, sure this goof was a complete lost, but he was a good-hearted man with justice and rights always in mind. She sighed a bit and started to clean up the burnt pieces from the gold she couldn't use, placing them in a growing pile of other metals that happened to be burnt and out of shape, perhaps she could have them all melt down and use them again? Simone shook her head back from her day-dream, to see Adam was at the door already.

"Well, I ought to be on me' way, say hello to Ben for me, will y'ah?" Simone waved good-bye to Adam, even if he now could not see her from his helmet, she just knew the message would be passes to him.

* * *

A man with fiery red hair was walking down a corridor, running almost, but not wanting to in fear of tripping. This man was known as Sir Benjamin Walch, or Benny for short, an explorer for the queen of the United Kingdom. He had been on a most dangerous mission in Greece, another place in Europe not at all like Ben's home. In his hand, he had an odd book, old-looking and worn out but still neat and clean-looking from the inside, It had a sword, a skull, a pigeon, and grapes engraved on its front with big, silver words saying "Enchiridion."

A most peculiar book, but Benjamin had bought it for the queen and her workers to take a look at, for jokes perhaps. He had slowed down his speed, and leaned against a marble wall as he looked out to a garden near the walkway. He stood in exhausted already, being a small man and all. Taking a peak at the book, he moved his hand over the cover, feeling all the groves of the grapes and the skull's eye sockets, the swords handle, when Ben finally opened the book to a random page, a part of chapter 4 it seemed.

"Brave hero, let your sword be sheathed, for though it be your best and most trusty tool, ... cannot help you... the trecherous terrain upon which you now embark. A great warrior must scale the highest towers, maim the wicked, and throttle Ageiny demons, but these challenges alone make not a..." it said, Ben was reading with trouble since most of the words were smudged out, and the rest was spelt wrong, plus his fogged up glasses didn't help one bit. He closed the book with a slam, and continued more slowly to his wife-to-be and his home in the queen's castle.

* * *

A knock at the door, Simone got up from her chair where she was reading up on the latest fashions in Britain. She answered the door to see it was her husband, Benny, standing in the door way. Benny straightened his back, cleaned his hair a bit to make it less messy, and walked in with the most snootiness he could muster up. Simone played along with it, and bowed before him, snickering as he passed. After the show was down, the two broke out, laughing.

"Darling, it's too good to see you!" Ben said, trying to stop laughing and wipe away the tear in his eye.

Simone whipped around Benny's neck, though she was so much smaller than him, she was in heals so they were about the same height, giving her no problem to swipe a kiss from her beloved. "It's more than great to see you! You've been gone for so long, I thought you might have died!" she said, obvious happiness in her voice.

"Well, I'm not, so don't worry," Ben said, hugging back Simone, "Oh, that reminds me, I brought you a gift, dear!" He pulled Simone off, who was still rubbing her head against Ben like a cat would with its toy, and walked to a chair right next to the one Simone had sat in. Though they're home was quite small, only holding a book-case, a bed big enough for the two, and two chairs, it seemed bigger than usual with all the love filling it up, with sun shine raining down in it from the window near the chairs adding only more fake space.

Benny took out the Enchiridion from his leather messenger bag, and handed it to Simone, who had now sat down in the chair next to his. Simone moved her fingers over the engravement much like how Benny had, put instead of flipping to a page, she twisted the sword, and opened a compartment in the book, with which held 8 gems, all of different colours.

Simone was pulled into a trance, all that was around her was blackness and it was so cold, everything was nothing but cold and black. At that moment, a light came on like a spot light, Simone flinched a little, but started to walk towards it, the clicking of her heals suggesting something below her, but all was just black. Slowly but surely, it was getting more warm the more she went to the light, when everything was now just white.

Floating in mid-air, a red gem. A voice spoke out too Simone, "The coldness with save you," it said.


	2. Chapter 2

Short summary: The stages of insanity continue as Simone goes throw her days...

Chapter 2

* * *

It had been two weeks since Simone had even dared look at the book, let alone read it. Though it had been a gift from her dearest, who insisted on showing off the book to her work mates day after day after day... she still couldn't even muster up thanks for the book. Ever since she read it, ever since she got the strange omen and came back to see Benny just casually reading the book, Simone had been feeling colder, perhaps it was just winter befalling.

The poor Simone was walking down the corridor to her work shop, her heals making the more than usual boring clicking noise, and wearing a puffy sweater and thick dress to keep warm till she got to her warm work shop, where she could finally finish her work. Unlocking the half-door that could be easily broken into, but still locked for the novelty, she walked in to see a package of new supplies on her counter, with a grease monkey of a man standing next to it, he had shabby hair, mostly covered in soot, and was known as Adam McTrillin, her royalties guard. Right next to him was Simone's fiancé, Benny, with his fiery red hair sticking up, he leaned against Adam, looking even shorter in comparison to the tall and strong Adam. The two were the best of friends, knowing each other even longer than Simone and the Queen, for 16 long years. Always playing pranks, hanging out, or just plain playing around, these two were hard to see apart when they weren't out on business. A smile grew on Simone's face as she walked in to her work shop, and she glided to the two, hooking her arms around their necks. Adam returned the hug happily, he was always such the huger as a child, but Ben was token back by the sudden hug, he soon loosened the grip of Adam and Simone's hug to make it talking circle.

"So, sugar-plum, how's it going on this fine and most beautiful of mornings?" Benny asked, giving a wink and double barrel hand gun jester to Simone.

She laughed similar to how a bat would sound, but it still was adorable anyway, "Fantastic, thank you for asking, princey," she said sweetly.

"We got y'ah some new supplies, ma'am!" Adam said, holding on to the helmet in his hands tighter.

A smile grew on Benny's face as he moved back and forth on his heels, "Yeah, we know how bad you've been feeling lately, thought it might cheer you up some."

Simone could barely contain her self, she flung her self back around the two men's necks, with her face burning bright red now. Adam, again, happily hugged the little woman tighter than a boa constrictor, smiling a big toothy grin. As he did this, Benny still rejecting the hug, patted the backs of the two stealing his breath literally away, an attempt at a smile on his pink, embarrassed face.

It was Adam who broke the hugging circle this time, "I believe I nee' to be on m'eh way, ma'dam, you be good, now!" He said, releasing the two smaller people he was bear-hugging, and but back on his helmet, even though he wasn't wearing the rest of his armor, it was hard to imagine Adam with out his trusted helmet. He picked Benny up by the collar of his shirt, and walked with him in hand. Benny waved good-bye to his fiancée, not objecting to the odd way he was being carried, and left the work shop by hand of the strong Adam. Simone waved good-bye to her dearly beloved husband-to-be, and back to the gift he and his friend left, 700 pounds worth of gold, 100 pounds of iron, some amount of silver that would be used for detail work, and an assortment of jewels ranging in size and colour. Simone's eyes grew to the size of saucers with excitement, and she picked up a particularly red, clear gem and was, for a second, swept back to the blackness, the light shining on her, she remembered the clicking of her heals on nothingness, and the omen, "Coldness will save you." She ran out of the room, holding her head in pain and running to Adam and Benny, now walking side by side. Simone began to scream as she got closer to Benny, still holding the retched red gem. Benny and Adam stopped dead in their tracks, and turned around to see Simone right behind them, screaming her head off, a red gem in her hand, and holding her head, she fell to her knees. She had finally stopped screaming, her breath raspy and heavy, Benny knelt to see his fiancée's face staring down at the ground, her hands fell to her knees as well.

He held his hand against her face to feel it icy cold, "Honey... You alright?" He asked, his voice shaking from shock. All Adam was doing was staring in disbelief and shock at the two.

"I-it's s-s-so... C-c-c-cold..." was all Simone could stutter out, she finally let go of the stupid red gem and leaned forward on Benny's shoulder, sobbing slightly.

"C'mon, dear, let's get you home... Mind helping us, Adam?" Benny said, hugging his fiancée and looking up at his dearest friend. Adam just shook his head and picked up Simone, supporting her head and legs with his gorilla-like arms. Benny took off his over coat and placed it on Simone like a blanket, the three walked away to the two love bird's home.

* * *

It was the day after that event had happen, Simone was in her bed, a hot warmer on her head and a bundle of blanks covering her body. Benny was at her side, holding her hand as he sat in a chair next to the bed, he had a look of fear on his face, but was reading a book out to Simone in attempt to help cheer her up. There was a knock at the door, and the two looked up to see a man with slick, oily black hair and a sharp, snooty face wearing a butler suit. He was the queen's royal adviser, Lawrence Sibiahith, and most likely here for an obvious reason.

Benny looked up from his book, a smile growing on his somewhat of a friendly face, "Hey, Lauire!" he said, closing his book and getting up to address the man.

"Nice to see you... Ben, was it?" Lawrence said in a dry voice, he looked away from the fiery man with his hand out, and to the sickly Simone, watching the two men with glass like eyes, quickly looking away to the window and blizzard out side once she realized she was being watched her self. Lawrence moved pass Benny's out-stretched hand and straight to Simone in a creepily bug-like manner.

Standing next to Ben's chair, he straightened up him self and took a letter out of his pocket, and read it out in a loud, dry and mocking sort of voice "Dear Simone, sorry to hear you're under the weather, be there soon, much to work here. Hope you feel better soon. Love, Alice." Lawrence folded the letter back up and placed it next to Simone's hand. He walked away from the chair, nodding to Benny on his was out, and left. A cold feeling entered the room after Lawrence had left, and Benny walked back to his chair cautiously, as if fearing Lawrence rigged his chair. Just as Ben sat down slowly, another knock on the door came, and Benny got back up to answer the door. As he opened the door, in came Adam, holding his helmet and wearing clunky armor. Simone sat up a bit, cleaning up her blankets a bit, and smiled up at her apish friend. Benny wrapped his hands around his friend's neck, and a large smile came up.

"Good evenin', ma'dam!" Adam said, bowing down and taking a seat next to Simone's bed, "Ben feeling alright, hopefully?"

"Yes, better, thank you for asking, dear..." Simone said, looking up at Ben, "Could you get us three something to drink, Benny?" Ben shook his head and was out the door to the kitchen in the castle, not to far away.

"Well, it's good to hear you been getting better after yesterday, Simmy... Oh! Right, got somethin' for y'ah, thought it might cheer y'ah up, no need for thanks," Adam said, taking a box out of his pocket and handing it too Simone. She opened the box, and saw a gold tiara. Images passed in her head, strange images... it had gotten much colder, and Simone tried her best to keep a leveled head this time, not wanting to freak out and worry her friends again.

She forced a smile on her face again and faked a cough, "He he, thanks, Adam. I'm not feeling good right now, I think I need to sleep, see you later, alright?" she said, wanting just to be alone now.

Adam was a little confused, but got up from his seat and said to Simone, "Yeah, I know you might not be feeling alright, see you then, get well..." he said sadly, and took one last look at the poor girl before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Short Summary: The queen's introduction.

Chapter 3

* * *

The day was a wonderfully white of snow, just like all the days before. A well proportioned young lady with charcoal colored, curly hair and a magnificent dress glided past towering windows, on her way to an important meeting with a friend. This oddly light skinned girl with bright purple eyes are Alice Elsenberg, queen to the country England. A naïve girl who was made queen right after her aunt had died, she wasn't the best for the job but neither the less knew what she was doing. Coming from a long line of queens and kings, she always held up to tradition and did not dare make new laws or get rid of older ones in fear of disrupting the order her ancestors made long ago.

Slowing down a bit in her tracks, she stopped completely when she got to the door of her ill childhood friend, Simone. She knocked loudly, fixing up her dress and appearance like the narcissist she was before she was caught by the person on the other side. When she checked her makeup in the hand mirror she never left behind, the door opened to show Benny Walch.

"Oh, uh, hey Alice." He said, nonchalantly as if he was talking to a friend, which he was.

Alice closed her hand mirror in surprise, "Ah, yes! Hello Benny, how is everything?" she said sweetly, trying to see over his shoulder.

Benny stood up taller, continuing his conversation, "Everything is fine, I'm taking care of Simone fine. That is why you came here, right?"

"Hmmm, to some form, yes. Is it so wrong for a me, a queen, to make room in her busy schedule to check up on an old, sick friend and get down to business with her?" Alice mocked, making a gesture for Benny to move. Benny moved aside from the door way to allow Alice in, grumbling away about all sorts of things. The two never really got along, they actually got along as well as snakes and mongooses most of the time.

Alice slid into the room, bringing with her a sort of artificial warmth and a trail of expensive cloth from her dress' train. She took Benny's seat, not even bothering to acknowledge that Benny shuffled into the room and pulled up a chair at least 2 feet away from the queen.

She folded her hands, and began with the bombardment of questions "So, where _is_ Simone? How has she been? What happened? What's wrong with her? Tell me all about my _dearest_ friend right now!"

"She's out taking a wash. Being cooped up in here hasn't done anything to help her get better, so I thought it might be good to let her get up and moving 'n' stuff, y'ah know? She's perfectly fine, not a thing wrong with her besides feeling a li'l under the weather. Nothing bad happened, she just freaked out or somethin'..." Benny answered, all after Alice had asked.

"Well, good to hear..." Alice sighed slightly, relaxing more into a her seat now but still keeping her posture.

"You all right, Alice?" Benny asked concerned, letting the two's difference pass for a moment.

Alice puffed back into her usual energetic self, "Fine, fine, healthy as a banana even!"

Benny gave a hardly noticeable laugh, "All right then. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not really sure, I guess I'll just wait here for Simone..." She said, now more thinking aloud.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Simone sat in a pool of luke warm water, contemplation her next plan of action. All she could think about, for the first time in a while after she got the omen, was that she was desperately safe. Questions of what she would do next floated lazily in her head, covered by a layer of something thin that made it impossible to tell what the plan was. The only thing not shrouded by that layer was obvious things that would be happening in her life, like the winter ball and work in her work shop that had to be done... Simone sunk deeper into the pool, only to look up at the ceiling. A painting a church would be proud to own stared down at her, the eyes of the random angelic people were glassy and uncomfortable to be near.

Simone sighed deeply, taking in the highly intoxicating scent of lavender and other such plants, and lifted her self up from the pool, taking a nearby towel to dry off with. After drying off, she put on a fresh pair of bed clothes, and staggered back to her room.

Passing by a multitude of guarded doors, she passed Adam guarding a door way that led to a highly lit room.

"Mornin', Simmy." He said, trotting lightly to catch up with the weak Simone.

She stopped momentarily and mumbled "Hm yes, hello... Mind coming with me?" waving for Adam to come closer.

"W-why of course, ma'am!" He sputtered, taking Simone's arm and helping to support her. Walking close to the wall, the two walked too Simone's work shop. Opening the unlocked door, Simone left the support of Adam and staggered into the trashed room. She rummaged around her work desk, and found the torn open and flipped over package of supplies her dearest had given her some time ago next to the desk. Cleaning up and picking the box up, she placed it into her clothe's pocket and returned to the unsettled Adam at the door way.

"Ready..." Was all she said before she continued on her way back to her room. Adam followed solemnly, not even daring to ask what she was doing.

The two walked close to each other in dead silence before Adam cracked up, "Uhhh, Simone, how h-have you been feeling?"

She fell back in exhaustion, "I've felt better... Heheheh... Thanks for the gift, it was a real cheerer upper..."

"Oh, um, you're welcome." Adam mustered up, going back to help support Simone again. "When do y'ah think y'all be better again?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment, forcing Adam to do the same, and pondered about the question, "I'll be fine by the celebration..."

"C-celebration?" He whispered, slowing down to be closer to the weak woman.

Simone laughed hysterically, only to wipe away a fake tear and respond back with, "The Winter ball, the thing you've been getting ready for months now!"

"Ah, yeah, right..." He said, laughing nervously. The two got to the door to Simone's room, which was ride open. Simone sped up, leaving behind Adam to walk over with her, and she sauntered into the room, barely fazed to find her husband-to-be and her childhood friend chatting in the room, and sat on her bed. Adam, on the other hand, was quite surprised, and burst into the room behind Simone. "Oh, queen!" He said, astonished to see his leader and boss in such a causal state with his best friend. He lowered to the floor in a bow, and said very politely "Sorry for botherin' y'ah, ma'am..." not daring to look up.

Alice laughed lightly, and said sweetly "You can get up, no need to be sorry, dear! Oh, and Simone dear, we have news to discuss. If everyone would be kind enough to leave the room, that would be spectacular." She waved for Benny and Adam to leave, and they did so, Benny grudgingly, and Adam pleasantly.

"Ehem, so, any who... To the important news... I think it's about time you get a new and better job, Simone..." She said, more speaking aloud her thoughts than anything.

Simone snapped back from her daze at the news, "Wait, are you firing me? B-but what will happen to me, what will I do? This is the on-"

Alice interrupted her, "I'm not firing you, I just thought you would fit better in another position in the castle... It's a lot better than the job you currently have, dear! Better pay, more vacation time, lots of more coverage, et cetera..."

"But Alice, I enjoy my job, it's the job I would rather have than anything in this world!" Simone tried to explain, but her friend seemed to be set on the trail of giving her a new job.

Alice was brought back from her thoughts at the shock of her friend, saying kindly "But dear, you don't even know what position I want to give you yet! The job I would like to give you is the General of my armies, a level headed girl like you would be great! A much better job than just making simple decoration in my opinion."

"Alice, isn't that title only for people who've served in the military for as long as possible? I've barely ever gotten into a fight before, isn't this title better suited for someone who has done their time in the army?"

"Don't be so modest, Simone! You'd be perfect for the job, and barely anyone in my army has all the capabilities to become a general, and is high enough in ranks to know what they're doing! What my army needs is someone from outside the battles, someone who knows how to take care of practical problems with out **having** to kill! From all the years I've known you, you seem like the absolute perfect candidate for this job!" Alice said gleefully.

"But soldiers don't always want to kill, that's somewhat why we have su- that's not the point at hand! I don't want this job, Alice!" Simone justified.

"Come on, Simone! I'm giving you a great opportunity here, I'll give you some time to think about it, alright? How about to the end of Summer?"

"Alright..." Simone said, finally succumbing to her friend's constant bothering.

Alice got up in excitement, clapping her hands together like a young child, "Good to hear that you're becoming less stubborn, Simone! Be safe and get well soon, I have business to attend to now, so I can't stay much longer. À tout à l'heure!"

Simone watched as her friend left, taking her abnormally long train behind her like a snake, and left to go attend to her life. The two men, Adam and Benny, outside the room came back in, Adam looking back to make sure Alice was getting along fine.

"So, what happened?" Asked Benny

Simone got up, her eyes milky and monotone, "Ah, the usual entertainment I get when I'm near an old friend... She asked if I wanted to take another position in the castle, and I said I would think about it..." She smiled absently and hugged her fiancé.


End file.
